


Beast of Burden

by Sincestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: Dean goes utterly and completely still.  He doesn’t even breathe for so long that Sam almost takes it back.  After all, they didn’t plan this.  It had only been mentioned in passing in the heat of the moment.  And Sam had taken it for Dean asking, but maybe he hadn’t been.  Maybe it had just been him running off at the mouth like he sometimes does when Sam lets him speak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted Dean getting fingered to orgasm. And I wanted Cas to watch. So I made them do it. Because that's one of the perks of being a writer. Shameless porn.
> 
> Title is obviously a Stones song. But I suggest the Lee Dewyze version because it's better, imo. But I also have a habit of liking Stones covers better than the original. So don't trust me on that.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

“Look so good, Dean,” Sam says, hands ghosting over Dean’s raised ass, and Dean shivers at the praise. It’s always amazing to Sam how fucking pliant and needy Dean goes sometimes. And all it takes is a look or a gently issued command.

_Hands and knees, Dean, in the middle of your bed. Strip first._ And then Sam leaves him to wait for almost thirty minutes. By the time Sam finally touches him, Dean almost sobs, arching his back to press his bare ass cheek into Sam’s waiting hand.

“Sammy, please,” Dean moans twisting his hips slightly to follow the warmth of Sam’s hand, trying desperately to get it where he wants it. And Sam lifts his hand then, brings it down just once over the fleshy globe of Dean’s left cheek. That earns him a groan and then Dean stills, the picture of obedience.

“You know the rules, Dean?” Sam asks, even though he knows the answer. Of course Dean knows the rules. They’re his rules. Dean nods and Sam says, “Then be a good boy for me, okay?” Dean nods again and Sam reaches out to pat Dean’s hip.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Sam says, admiring the way Dean lowers his chest to the bed, cheek pressed into the pillow, and then reaches back with trembling hands to grip his ass cheeks and pull them apart. And god but he looks gorgeous like this. Sam scoots back and lets himself just admire the sinful picture Dean makes, his back sloping toward the head of the bed, his ass raised high and tilted, legs spread wide, and his pert cheeks held open with a white knuckled grip. His tight little sphincter flutters under Sam’s gaze and Sam licks his lips. 

Part of him wants to dive in, bury his tongue in Dean’s warm, willing body. Lick him open and then sink his cock into the waiting heat. He could too. Dean would stay just as he is and allow himself to be speared on Sam’s dick. He’d writhe and moan and beg so pretty. He’d come all over the bed, his own dick untouched. But that’s not what Sam has in mind. Not tonight anyway.

“I need you to be very still for me, Dean. Can you do that?” Dean nods vigorously, fingers tightening even more on his skin where he’s holding himself open.

“Yeah. Do you want to know what I have planned for tonight?” Another nod and Sam can just see Dean’s profile from his position behind Dean’s quivering body. He’s biting his lip so hard, eyes squinted shut. He’s thrumming with need. Good.

“You’re gonna stay just like this while I jerk off. I’m going to come all over that pretty little hole of yours. And then I’m going to finger you open using only my come for lube. You only get to come if you can do it on my fingers,” Sam stops, lets his words sink in for a minute before he adds, “And we’re going to have an audience.”

Dean goes utterly and completely still. He doesn’t even breathe for so long that Sam almost takes it back. After all, they didn’t plan this. It had only been mentioned in passing in the heat of the moment. And Sam had taken it for Dean asking, but maybe he hadn’t been. Maybe it had just been him running off at the mouth like he sometimes does when Sam lets him speak.

“Talk to me, Dean,” Sam says, and finally Dean draws in a shaky breath. He buries his face in the pillow and Sam almost doesn’t hear the question he asks.

“Cas?”

He sounds so fucking embarrassed and so goddamn eager. Sam smirks. Yeah. Dean wants this. He’s probably always wanted this, to invite Cas in. But Sam was stupid and jealous and not willing to bend. And Dean always, _always_ , puts Sam’s needs and wants first. Now though, as far as Sam’s concerned, Cas has proven himself. He’s one of them. And Sam wants him here too. Maybe not for the same reasons Dean does though. 

For Dean this is, despite the fact that he would never admit it, about how he feels for Cas. He loves him. Sam knows this. Which is why he fought it for so long. But he’s more secure now. Dean doesn’t lie to him anymore and Sam stopped lying after the fiasco with the mark. Castiel seems to be following their lead. And things are just healthier all the way around. So he thinks they can make this work now. Under one condition.

“Yes, but Dean, I’m still in charge, got it? And Cas is just watching this time.”

Dean nods hurriedly, and Sam thinks he would agree to just about anything that has the potential to lead Cas to his bed.

“Cas, come sit in the chair,” Sam calls out and Castiel steps into the room from where he’s been patiently waiting in the hall. Castiel knows that he is only to speak when spoken to and that he isn’t to leave the chair. He’d given Sam a grouchy look when Sam had issued those orders, but he hadn’t argued. Still though, Sam knows the control he has over Cas is limited and given grudgingly. But it’ll do for now.

“Say hello to Dean,” Sam says, knowing Dean can’t see Cas but that hearing his voice, knowing in an almost tangible way that Cas is here, watching, will make this even hotter for him.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says in his gravelly voice, his eyes roaming freely over Dean’s naked body. He lands briefly on Dean’s exposed pucker and the heat in his eyes leaves Sam choking back a moan. One of these days, probably very soon if the impatience in Cas’ expression is any indication, he’s going to have to put them in bed together and just watch. Leave Dean with no orders and no rules and see what unfolds between him and his angel. 

But not tonight. Tonight Sam has plans and everything has to go his way. He needs to ease himself into this, sharing Dean, in a way that feels safe for him. He needs time to adjust to Cas’ presence. Because for so long it’s just been the two of them. All they had was each other. And even when Dean slept around, Sam knew he was coming back to him. With Cas there’s a very real fear that Dean will find Sam to be lacking. That he’ll find everything he needs in the angel.

Sam clamps down on those thoughts, shoves them away. He has to just trust that this is going to be good for them. That Cas can fit in _with_ them and not slot into Sam’s space and leave Sam out.

Sam watches as Cas lowers himself to the chair, already working the button on his slacks open. He’s allowed to touch himself, but only himself unless, by chance, Sam decides otherwise. But he doesn’t think he will. He’s already told Dean how it’s going to go down and he doesn’t want to spring anything else on him. The whole ‘an angel is going to watch me debauch you’ is probably shock enough for one night.

Sam doesn’t even bother to get undressed. He just lowers his zipper and unfastens the button of his jeans. He knows Dean likes it sometimes for Sam to stay dressed anyway. He feels vulnerable and exposed and he gets off on that. Dean’s probably not big enough on introspection to put that together though. He just knows it turns him on. So Sam obliges from time to time. With their audience now and Sam’s resurfacing insecurity that he thought he had a hold on, his clothes give him a shield. And he feels a little more powerful, more in control if he doesn’t undress.

“God, you look good like that, Dean. Maybe next time we’ll open you up and take turns. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? On display and just waiting to be fucked. Holding yourself open for whichever one of us decides to stick a dick in you.”

Dean whimpers and nods and Sam has to grip his cock tight as he finally pulls it free of the confines of his underwear. Because yeah. He might still be feeling a little off kilter about this arrangement, but that’s hot as fuck.

He strips his dick several times, holding it right over Dean’s pulsing hole, and barrels on, “Or we could tie you up all spread open for us. Leave you all day long. Keep coming back for more. Between the two of us, we could probably fill you up with load after load. By the end of the day you’d be all lose and sloppy and leaking everywhere,” Sam reaches out with his free hand and thumbs over Dean’s opening, a threat, or maybe just a promise, and Dean keens into the pillow.

Sam’s orgasm is building fast. But that’s okay. That was the plan. He intends to draw this out for Dean, not for himself. Not tonight. His fist speeds along his dick as his fingers twitch up and down the crack of Dean’s ass. And he thinks about shoving one in dry. It’d hurt, for sure, but Dean loves it, that edge of pain. Only one though, because Sam learned the hard way that anymore left Dean too sore to continue. He teases the tip of his pointer finger at the drawn up rim of Dean’s ass and Dean presses back, just enough to nudge the digit a little deeper.

Sam draws back though, doesn’t let Dean have what he wants. Though Dean likes the pain, takes it beautifully even, Sam doesn’t want that this time. He wants Cas to see nothing but pleasure from Dean. He wants Cas to see just how good Sam gives it to him. Later he’ll teach Cas how to play Dean’s body, how to wring moan after moan from him.

“Wiggle for me, baby,” Sam moans, patting Dean’s hole with two fingers and reveling in Dean’s gasp. He loves pet names, though he’d never admit it. He also loves being spanked, and Sam’s gentle taps to his hole probably have him aching for something more substantial. When he wiggles, it’s just a barely there twitch of his hips and Sam purses his lips. That won’t do.

Sam lifts his hand and brings three fingers down hard, right in the center of Dean’s crack, slapping his opening with force, and Dean grates out a rumbling groan. The fucker wanted it. His ass wiggles then, side to side temptingly, just like Sam wanted. And his fingers creep in farther, trying to spread his hole open for Sam as well. The skin parts just enough that Sam can see the dark pink of the inside of Dean’s body. And it’s just right at the opening, nothing deep because he’s still tight as fuck. But it’s enough.

Sam stutters forward, lays the underside of his dick against Dean’s taint, and then he massages his come out over the pink flesh. It spurts a little, some landing just under the small of Dean’s back, but the bulk of it oozes out over Dean’s asshole, maybe even dripping into the open Dean has parted. Sam whines at the thought and Dean huffs out a broken whimper. But, what makes Sam jerk forward, a few last drops dribbling out of his slit, is the deep groan that comes from his left.

When Sam looks over, Cas is just there, his slacks open, but not touching himself, and his eyes are riveted to Dean’s ass and Sam’s cock resting in the cleft now. Cas licks his lips and lets his eyes wander up Sam’s body and Sam feels gooseflesh rise on his skin. He feels naked under that smoldering gaze and for the first time ever, Sam wonders if he and Cas might be able to have some kind of relationship as well. Even if it’s only sexual. Because Cas is definitely checking him out.

But then the moment ends as Cas’ eyes drift back down and take in Dean’s shaking frame. Dean finally turns his head toward Cas, and their eyes meet. It’s a heavy moment and Sam dares not even breathe. It’s still possible, now that Dean is actually _seeing_ Cas there, a few feet from the bed, that he might run. He’s always been skittish when it comes to this thing he has with Cas. And he’s a flight risk on a good, fully clothed day. This is… dangerous.

“Tell him, Cas. Tell him how good he looks,” Sam says, giving Cas permission to talk to Dean. Because if he doesn’t, this might all end.

“You’re beautiful, Dean,” Cas says, instantly and honestly, and Dean relaxes a bit. And then, “Both of you are incredibly attractive. Together you’re exquisite.” Cas’ eyes flick up to Sam’s momentarily and Dean seems to accept the praise more willingly now that Sam has been included. But Sam is just, well, confused. This was never supposed to be about _him_. And certainly not in any way which relates directly to Castiel.

“Cas?” Sam says, his mouth running away without permission from his brain. Because, what the actual fuck? Sam wants to complain about Cas throwing him for a loop, and maybe he will. Eventually. But the thought that Cas might want him as well and not just Dean? That’s scary. And intriguing.

“I believe Dean needs your attention, Sam,” Cas tuts, and when he turns his attention back to Dean and smiles it seems secretive in a way. Sam’s not sure how he feels about that. But Cas is right. Dean is still achingly hard and he’s been so good. He deserves to come. And, despite Sam threatening him with not getting release, Sam isn’t going to leave him wanting. In fact, he’s itching to see Cas’ face when Dean falls apart.

“I’ll take care of Dean, Cas, don’t worry. Why don’t you sit back and enjoy the show. I’m sure Dean would like to watch you touch yourself.”

Dean mewls and Sam’s not sure if it’s agreement with Sam’s assessment that Dean would enjoy watching Cas rub one out or if it’s because Sam picked that moment to press one finger into his tight heat. And god, does Dean love this part. 

Sam thinks Dean probably likes being fingered even more than he likes being fucked. And that’s saying a lot because Dean is a fucking slut for a cock in his ass. But there’s something about the fingers he really enjoys. Maybe because they’re harder? Actual bone under rough skin. Or maybe it’s because Sam can keep adding one until Dean is so full he can’t stand it but still wants just one more? Whatever it is, Dean loves to have a few fingers buried in his ass.

Sam sinks the first digit all the way in, pushing his come as deeply into Dean as his reach with his pointer finger will allow. He eyes Cas out of the corner of his eye and sees him lick his lips, gaze torn between his slightly restricted view of Dean’s ass and watching the pleasure spill over Dean’s expression. And Sam makes a split second decision.

“Why don’t you come closer, Cas? You should really see how his tight hole clenches around my finger.”

Dean shivers again and Cas only hesitates briefly before he stands and shuffles over, careful not to let his pants fall down his legs. But Sam wants him to. Where he’s standing now, just beside the bed, leaning almost over Dean’s body, his crotch is close enough Dean’s getting a front row seat to Cas’ hand wrapped around his length. And Cas’ free hand can caress Dean’s cheek. Sam guides Cas to do just that, and then slides a second finger into Dean.

Dean grunts at the added pressure and the feel of Cas’ hand and Sam scissors his fingers suddenly. He feels the way Dean’s body goes rigid just before he presses his hips back into the intrusion and he sees the way Cas’ eyes darken. Sam uses his other hand to smear his cooling come around the tightly stretched rim of Dean’s ass and Cas moans his approval. And okay, this sharing control with Cas thing might not be so bad Sam thinks when Cas speaks.

“Deeper, Sam. He’s desperate for it.”

Sam’s own heart rate kicks up a couple notches and he nods, sinking both fingers as deeply as he can, the palm of his hand butted up against Dean’s taint and balls. And then Cas’ own finger is skimming closer, dragging almost up against Sam’s hand before it pulls back. He’s asking permission and Sam gives it to him with a nod.

“Dean, Cas wants inside of you too. Whatcha think? You want his fingers?”

Dean’s hips twitch back and he whines out, “Yeah, god, please.”

Cas doesn’t wait any longer. But what Sam finds interesting is the way Cas locks eyes with Sam as his finger slides in next to Sam’s. The added pressure from Cas’ digit causes Dean to whimper as Sam presses more firmly against his prostate.

“Sammy,” Dean groans and it’s a warning. He’s close. A few more thrusts and they could have him spurting everywhere. But Sam doesn’t want that just yet. So he retreats, leaving only Castiel’s finger still buried in Dean’s body. Dean whines at the loss, but shivers when Cas picks up a slow rhythm, fucking him with just one finger.

Sam massages at Dean’s cheeks and watches Dean’s body accept Cas’ intruding digit over and over. And he’s plumping up again, his dick twitching where it’s still hanging out of his jeans. When he glances up and sees Cas’ eyes now darting between Dean’s hole and Sam’s cock he flushes. Something is happening here that Sam didn’t count on. It almost seems like Cas isn’t _just_ interested in Dean. Because there’s definitely a hunger in his gaze when his eyes flit over Sam’s body.

Ignoring his own arousal, Sam slides a finger in again, letting Dean’s warmth swallow the length of it once, before he pulls back and hooks it against the loosening rim. Surprisingly, Cas follows Sam’s lead and hooks his finger on the other side. And then, without any kind of verbal instruction, they both pull at the same time, gently but unrelentingly. Dean’s body just opens for them, dark pink of the inside of his body now on perfect display as their fingers glide around, tugging until Dean’s rim is pulled thin and tight.

Dean is shaking at the sensation of being opened to their gaze in a new way, and Cas is biting his lip so hard Sam is worried he’s going to bite through it. Sam, for his part, can’t keep from cataloguing Cas’ every response to them. And god, there are plenty. He seems sure of himself, but also slightly frazzled, and Sam attributes that to the hard on jutting out from under his shirt, his pants have long since hit the floor. And he’s quivering. It’s not obvious, but just under the surface of his calm veneer. And Sam knows it wouldn’t take much to make him lose it completely. He can just imagine how hard and deep he’d fuck Dean with a little encouragement and the thought makes Sam moan.

Cas’ eyes snap back up to meet Sam’s at the sound and then Sam gets another shock. There’s next to no indication it’s going to happen. Nothing to suggest Cas is even considering it until it’s too late. One moment Sam and Cas are staring at each other over Dean’s ass, fingers still working in tandem to stretch him open, and the next…

Cas’ mouth is soft and warm, his tongue insistent as it begs entry to Sam’s mouth. And Sam’s whine is muffled against plush lips and a slick, probing tongue. Sam tilts his head, opens and returns the gesture, kissing Cas for all he’s worth. His free hand finds its way to Cas’ hair, tangling in the almost too long strands and he feels a swell of pride when Cas shivers.

“Oh fuck,” Dean says breathlessly, “fuck, Sammy. Cas. Are you…? God, please let me watch. Fuck, _please_.”

Sam pulls away, and he knows there’s confusion in his eyes, it can’t _not_ be there. But Castiel is steady and sure, his gaze still drifting back to Sam’s lips even as Sam tries to ask a silent question with nothing but his eyes. And he plants another, almost chaste, kiss on Sam’s partially open mouth in answer.

And then, “Sam? Can Dean turn over. I think I’d like to see his face.”

Sam snaps out of his daze and nods, letting his hands fall away from Dean’s body at the same time Cas does. And Dean huffs impatiently at the loss, but then Sam orders him to turn over. “Knees up and apart, Dean,” Sam says, but he’s still watching Castiel.

Cas is watching him too, almost like he’s scared Sam might reject him. And really, the fear isn’t unfounded he doesn’t suppose. He and Cas have always been on unsteady footing. Never really sure where they stand with other. Sometimes not even sure they like or trust each other. But it’s different now. And Sam supposes it’d be better this way. Maybe instead of just sharing Dean, they can enjoy each other as well. The possessive beast that always tries to rise up in Sam’s chest when it comes to Dean seems to be quelled by the heat Cas is directing at both of them.

Sam just goes for it. As Dean is flipping over in the bed, Sam reaches for Cas and draws him in, come covered hand gripping at his hip, the other threading through Cas’ hair again. And then they’re kissing deep and greedy, bodies angling toward each other as Cas all but mauls him. His hands are everywhere, sliding under Sam’s shirt and pulling at his jeans. Fuck, ghosting over his now throbbing erection. And by the time Sam leans back, panting helplessly, his shirt is rucked up and his jeans are sliding down his thighs. And Cas looks fucking amazing with swollen lips and disheveled hair.

Dean moans and Sam’s attention shifts to the body on the bed. Dean’s watching them with hooded eyes, one hand behind his head and one resting on his hip, just inches from his hard, leaking cock. Not touching though. Not without permission. He’s fucking beautiful and there is no jealousy in Sam now to find that Cas is also getting to admire that beauty. Sam is feeling particularly generous now that he knows Cas isn’t just in this to take Dean away. He knew it before, he really did. But it feels real now in a way it didn’t before Cas kissed him. He pulls away from Cas’ grip and ushers him toward the head of the bed.

“Go on,” Sam prompts, “let me see you kiss him.”

Cas is just as eager to get his mouth on Dean as he was to kiss Sam. And Sam reaches down to stroke himself, luxuriously slowly, as Cas leans over Dean’s face. When their lips finally touch, and yeah, god, it’s been years in the making so it feels climactic in a way Sam’s kiss with Cas didn’t, Dean keens, body arching. His fingers clench and unclench and Sam knows he’s desperate to reach up and grab. And as much as Sam loves to watch Dean fight against his instincts and his base desires, he shouldn’t be restrained in this.

“Touch him, Dean. And once you’ve had your fill of his mouth, I want you to suck him off for me.” Dean’s body jolts at Sam’s words and the gritty, shivery groans that slips out is swallowed by Cas. And their hands are all over each other after that. Sam jerks himself fast and hard to the sight of Dean running his hands up under Cas’ clothes and Cas’ fingernails scratching gently up and down Dean’s chest. Cas even tweaks at Dean’s nipples occasionally, causing Dean to buck and whisper praise against Cas’ lips.

It doesn’t take long for Sam to reach his second peak. When Cas stands, his lips leaving Dean’s with a wet smack, Dean dives right for his crotch. Sam comes with a wheeze all over Dean’s dick and balls, his release sliding over Dean’s sac obscenely. And Dean almost laughs around Cas’ length, a shocked, thrilled little sound he punctuates with a roll of his hips.

And Sam is exhausted now, having wrung two loads from himself in less than an hour. At his age that shit should probably not be as easy to achieve. Sam sinks down on the bed, situating himself between Dean’s spread legs. Now he just wants to get the two of them off and find out if they can all fit in this bed.

Running his fingers through the come pooling in the hollow space between Dean’s hipbones and his cock, Sam slicks his fingers and then slides two into Dean’s warm, willing body again. Dean growls around his mouthful, the vibrations causing Cas to lurch forward and grip the headboard. His pace on Castiel’s cock speeds as Sam sets a fast tempo with his fingers, in and out and curling just a bit toward his prostate. It’s a rhythm meant to bring him to orgasm without delay.

“Come on, Dean, think you can get Cas off before you come all over yourself?” Dean’s dick jerks almost violently at Sam’s words, precome falling from the slit to mingle with Sam’s own semen. But he nods as much as he can with his mouth still attached to Castiel’s cock. And Cas’ knuckles turn white where he’s clinging to the headboard.

“He’s good, isn’t he, Cas? No one sucks cock like Dean.” Dean whimpers his agreement and Cas’ smiles around a moan, his hips jutting forward when Dean sucks a little harder.

“He’s lovely, Sam. Both of you are. I feel honored to be included,” Cas says, one reverent hand carding gently through Dean’s hair as his head bobs faster.

“Better get used to it,” Sam offers, hoping Cas understands the permanent invitation Sam is extending. But before Cas can respond, he gasps, body pulling taut as his teeth sink into his lower lip. Sam sees Dean’s throat constrict once, swallowing, before he pulls off, his hand replacing his mouth as he finishes Cas off over his lips and jaw. And then he and Cas seem to be lost in each others’ gaze for several long moments.

But Sam feels Dean’s hole start to flutter and he looks down, sees the rim clinging to his fingers as they pull out and then giving to let him slide back in. He curls them tighter, taps against Dean’s prostate with every thrust. When Dean lets a wavering, “Fuck, Sammy,” slip out, Sam slips a third finger in, reveling in the way Dean tightens around him. And that’s it. Dean comes with a garbled wail, nothing but Cas’ hand in his hair and Sam’s fingers thrusting into his ass.

Dean is still quaking with aftershocks when Sam fishes out the box of baby wipes they keep under the bed. He grabs several, using them to clean his fingers first and then Deans ass, pelvis, dick, and thighs. And then he passes them up to Cas who cleans his own hands and then Dean’s chin and neck, wiping all the come from his face before dropping a smiling kiss on Dean’s forehead.

After that there’s just a lot of clothes being dropped, he and Cas both shed their layers down to boxers, and rustling around as they try to fit all of their large bodies onto such a small space. Dean ends up in the middle, his face pressed into Cas’ chest and his legs tangled with Sam’s. And he’s scooted down so low that Sam and Cas are eye to eye, separated only by a few wayward strands of Dean’s hair.

For a long time they just stare at each other over the top of Dean’s head. But then Dean’s body starts to relax and his breathing evens out. Once Sam is sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Dean is asleep, he whispers, “You okay?”

He knows, of course, that this isn’t a new thing for Cas. He’s had sex before, obviously. Though, Sam doesn’t know if he’s ever been with a guy before. Doesn’t matter though. Because he’s never been with _Dean_ before and Sam knows that Dean is Cas’ everything. And that’s okay. Sam can relate.

“Yes,” Cas answers, a small smile tugging at his lips, “Are you okay, Sam?” And there’s a twinkle in his eye that lets Sam know that Cas understands just how long Sam has been struggling with this thing between Dean and Castiel. And Sam realizes how long Cas has been holding back for Sam’s sake. It just solidifies Sam’s decision to bring him in now. Cas has earned it.

A hand snakes up from under the covers and lands softly on the side of Sam’s face, one warm thumb running over Sam’s bottom lip. There’s something _more_ in the gesture. Maybe not the adoration with which Cas looks at and touches Dean, but close. So close Sam’s breath catches in his throat.

Castiel’s smile slowly falls away as he pulls Sam in, and their lips just meet over Dean’s head. It’s sweet and easy, nothing dirty or needy about it, though there’s an underlying hunger that isn’t so much immediately sexual as just very intense.

“If you two wanna make out, I can move,” Dean offers, just a hint of amusement in his voice and his words are muffled against Castiel’s chest. “Otherwise, I’d really like to breathe now.”

Sam feels himself smiling as he moves back, giving Dean room to draw in air.

“I think Sam and I can put our desire on hold for now,” Cas says and he’s only half joking because he winks at Sam, but there’s heat there too.

“Good. Now sleep.”

That’s all Dean says before he burrows down a little deeper between them. He’s asleep again in minutes. And Sam thinks he should probably rest too. Except he can’t seem to look away from Cas. And Cas seems to be just as determined to stare into Sam’s soul. A whole world of possibilities is unfolding before Sam and he’s reeling.

He never would have imagined this could be anything other than he and Cas sharing Dean. Of course, he didn’t think it would be all that difficult. He’s matured a lot since Castiel first flitted into their lives all dark and mysterious and unknowingly worming his way into Dean’s fantasies. Sam isn’t as possessive and jealous as he used to be where Castiel is concerned. So he’d figured they could work it out without any bloodshed and maybe very few hurt feelings.

But this? The way Cas has been looking at him since he first walked in the room earlier? The way he keeps heavily insinuating he wants more than just Dean? The way his fingers are inching up to massage at Sam’s scalp, sending little tingles down Sam’s spine? This is unexpected. And so goddamn hot Sam is almost quaking with anticipation.

“After you have rested,” Cas starts, voice pitched low so as not to disturb Dean, but god is it doing things to Sam’s libido, “I think I would like to have the opportunity to familiarize myself with your body as well, Sam.”

Smirking softly, so much more brazen and flirtatious than he feels right now, Sam nods. And Cas smiles again, so many promises flashing in his too blue stare.

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: Hey, if you wanna follow me on [tumblr](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/) that would be alright. Shoot me an [ask](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/ask) if you have a prompt (Destiel, Wincestiel, Wincest, Cockles, J2) and we'll see what happens. :)


End file.
